Usuario discusión:Niko bellic.2810
Welcome! Hi Niko bellic.2810 -- we're excited to have Medal of Honor Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hola Niko, actualmente no estoy muy inactivo debido a que ya empece el colegio y empiezo a estar un poco ocupado, aun asi me veras de vez en cuando aqui, no se alguna duda o algo por estilo me lo dices aqui o en la Manhunt Wiki -- . 01:46 23 ene 2010 (UTC) UDM Niko, te recomiendo que no te líes creando premios de UDM para cada mes y hagas uno global.-- 12:44 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Diego Jaimes Ok Niko lo tendre en cuenta gracias por el aviso. -- . 21:33 9 feb 2010 (UTC) Re: Administración Listo Niko ya llene los campos dentro de poco, no te aviso cuantos dias me veras activo aqui, estamos hablando -- . 23:45 10 feb 2010 (UTC) : Es muy triste que no quieras estar mas aquí, aun asi seguire aqui sin perder la esperanza de que venga mas gente y esto pronto crezca, espero seguirte viendo de vez en cuando colaborando. -- . 06:21 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Invitación Vi su invitación en CoD Wikia, y por supuesto que ayudaré. Veré que hacer. Saludos, J.Tapia 23:29 28 abr 2010 (UTC) MoH Wiki Hola Niko, he visto tu mensaje en el que me invitabas a esta Wiki. Últimamente he estado ocupado en CSI Wiki pero intentaré ayudarte. No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero he mejorado el logo. Saludos ☺☻. sandan 09:04 2 may 2010 (UTC) Invitación Hola, Niko bellic.2810, he creado artículos que se basan de los juegos de Medalla de Honor, he leído las políticas de logros de este Wiki y temo que estoy abusando de los logros que estoy en el primer puesto, y me voy a quedar expulsado, bueno estoy a la espera de tu respuesta.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 02:07 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Medal of Honor Respuestas Hola Niko bellic.2810. He hecho una pregunta en el sitio de respuestas del Wiki, y agradecería mucho que lo contestaras PD: Voy a conseguir el Medal of Honor: Airborne y crear artículos de las misiones del mismo SIERRA 23 21:29 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Imagen de infobox Hola, gracias por ayudarme con la infobox de la pagina que estoy creando pero una cosa, ¿qué hay que poner en la plantilla de infobox, en el apartado "imagen" para poner ahí la imagen? Responde cuando puedas. Nueva Ayuda Hola de nuevo, ¿te importaría mirar el artículo "Donnie Griffin" y decirme como puedo ajustar la imagen al marco? en cuanto lo veas entenderás lo que te pregunto. Por cierto, en tu artículo "Segunda Guerra Mundial", he pensado que podríamos renombrarla "Hechos de la Saga Medal of Honor" y poner todos, he puesto algunos como ejemplo. Gracias de antemano. P.D: Perdona que sea tan pesado, pero es que tengo muchas ganas de trabajar en la wiki :D Elitecombine666 18:16 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Usar infobox personaje He visto las infobox de cada cosa, pero un pregunta, como hago para ponerlas en el articulo que esté creando? porque en "editar" le doy a "plantillas" y la unica que me sale es la infobox "normal".Elitecombine666 14:13 21 jun 2011 (UTC) solo nosotros ¿oye, es cosa mía o en este wiki los únicos que hacemos algo somos tu y yo?Elitecombine666 10:26 24 jun 2011 (UTC) a trabajar pues ala, que solo nos quedan 36 artículos jajajaja Elitecombine666 18:58 24 jun 2011 (UTC) dioosssss buffffff, pero si los 100 tienen que estar completos... solos tu y yo no vamos a acabar en la vida. oye, el medal of honor 2010 lo tienes para pc no? pd: igual hago algo en la wiki de call of duty, pero es que esa ya tiene 600 artículos, y es difícil encontrar algo sobre que escribir, por eso me decidí a escribir en esta, que aún está empezando. otra cosa: los 64 artículos (o la mayoría de ellos) los has hecho todos tu? Elitecombine666 19:11 24 jun 2011 (UTC) lento bueno, es que por ejemplo, yo me puse a hacer el articulo de Joseph Griffin, y aunque intento hacerlo bastante a menudo, hacer solo ese articulo ya me está llevando bastante. Elitecombine666 19:23 24 jun 2011 (UTC) nuevo dato una sugerencia, en la infobox de los personajes, podríamos añadir un dato llamado "estado" y ahí poner "vivo", "muerto", "desconocido", etc... Elitecombine666 17:54 27 jun 2011 (UTC) como? mejor no pongo una captura de la tele porque me saldría con muy mala calidad. y sacar imagenes de videos.... ¿como? Elitecombine666 10:55 1 jul 2011 (UTC) hola Yo soy YuriKaslov, una burócrata de los Medal of honor wiki en Inglés. Tu hable en inglés? Lo siento por mi mal espanol. ¿Está interesado en una asociación informal a través de lenguajes relación con el wiki Inglés? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:27 14 ago 2011 (UTC) :Bueno! Una vez que consiga configurar enlaces interlengua, todo lo que tienes que hacer es añadir enlaces wiki a la parte inferior de cada página, de esta manera: en:(título del página). Si desea, también puede tomar nuestro nuevo ambiente, y la bandera. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:05 15 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Sí, los enlaces interlengua tienen que ser activado, por el staff de Wikia creo. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:10 15 ago 2011 (UTC) :::Bueno, que debería funcionar ahora. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:05 16 ago 2011 (UTC) ¿Quieres usar el mismo fondo y el favicon también? Para bien de la uniformidad? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:53 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Nah. -- . 20:31 17 ago 2011 (UTC) :Just a thought. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:25 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Nikooooo hola de nuevo, he estado mucho tiempo ausente, que tal por el wiki? Elitecombine666 10:17 8 oct 2011 (UTC) Promoción en página corporativa Hola Cristóbal, ¿qué tal todo? No sé si me recordarás, hace tiempo estuve por aquí impulsando la comunidad. Verás, hace poco arreglamos un bug bastante molesto en la página corporativa y queríamos avisaros para que lo tengáis en cuenta. Ya podéis enviar vuestras propias noticias, blogs, o artículos que queráis destacar para el resto de la comunidad de Wikia. Lo verá mucha gente y será una forma bastante útil de conseguir editores extra. Como digo solo tenéis que visitar esta página y buscar la parte en la que dice "De la comunidad", ahí veréis un botón que dice "Promocionar", haced clic en él y podréis enviar cualquier contenido destacable de la comunidad. Cuanto más lo uséis más se os promocionará y más visitas recibiréis. Muchas gracias por tu atención, y si necesitáis cualquier cosa o queréis más información avisadnos y veremos qué podemos hacer. ¡Un saludo! --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] ''(Contacta)'' 19:23 30 oct 2013 (UTC)